


Drabble: Leather Sex

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Cross-fandom Franz Ferdinand-inspired series [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Leather Sex

  
Sean. Was standing. At the foot of his bed. Wearing leather. All leather. Black leather. Gloves. Boots. Jacket. Trousers. All of it.

Pierce squinted in the morning sunlight. "Do I know you?"

And then the leathered man, oh so leathered man, pounced on the bed. Pierce would have complained about that had Sean not immediately rolled him over and sat on his hips. Covered his body with his own. Leather against Pierce's rapidly-hardening erection. Pert arse rubbing against him, a leather-encased finger tracing Pierce's nipple. Pinching it. "Sex now."

Pierce was never one to refuse an offer such as that.

  



End file.
